Conversation Starters
by cosmicaddress
Summary: Jeremy was so nervous that he had memorized conversation starters for if it ever got awkward. When he uses one, however, it doesn't exactly work the way he had planned.


**Yo this is pretty short but I believe that Rich and Jeremy deserve more fics. Also Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I want to ignore the fact that I will probably not get a singing valentine from my crush no matter how many hints I think I drop (but really they're subtle things that cannot actually constitute a hint).**

 **Based off of this tumblr post:** **post/118234785504/spacecil-smartaveragebears-i-remember-this**

 **I don't own Be More Chill or its characters, and I guess I only own a part of this plot.**

Jeremy nervously smiled at the boy beside him who was short in stature but tall in personality. As they walked home from school, Rich was speaking excitedly about a book he had read, something called _Me and Earl and the Dying Girl_ (After the Squip incident, Jeremy and the rest of the group were amused to find out that Rich actually used to be a huge book nerd).

Jeremy had been thinking about some other things after the Squip. It had all started that day he woke up in the hospital. He remembered feeling honored that Rich had told him he was bi first - sure, it had been a sudden realization, but he was happy to have been there for it.

Then when Michael and Dad had started giving him advice on Christine (who Jeremy had realized he never liked romantically at all, she made a really great friend), Rich had chimed in, claiming that Jeremy needed to tell her that she excited him sexually. While Jeremy definitely wasn't in favor of _that_ approach, it had been something genuinely funny, something light after the darkness left by the Squip.

After that day, something about Rich that Jeremy couldn't really name left his heart beating whenever the other boy was around. Maybe it had something to do with those tank tops. Regardless, ever since Jeremy had come out to Rich and the others as bi and Rich had dubbed them "bi bros", he couldn't stop thinking about Rich. Or fidgeting with his cardigan. He actually felt nervous all the time.

This led to late night google searches of "Does he like me?" and consulting Wikihow for "how to tell if he likes you back" and "how to ask a guy out". They mostly left Jeremy feeling discouraged, but he decided to at least stick with some of the advice and memorize some conversation starters. Jeremy _was_ an awkward person, and hopefully he could counter those moments with questions like "what places do you want to visit" and such.

Jeremy tuned back in to Rich when he noticed that the other boy had suddenly gone quiet. Looking at his face, Rich seemed almost...nervous?

"You know, I really like you, more than a friend," Rich said, shoving his hands in his pockets as they stopped in their tracks on the sidewalk.

Jeremy's jaw dropped. What in the _hell_ did Rich just say? What was he supposed to say? Oh, _god_ , he had to say _something_ , but what?

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?" Jeremy blurted out, hand clapping over his mouth as he realized what he had done to Rich. Rich's face began to fall.

"Uh, a duck?" Rich answered in a small voice. "Sorry, dude, I've had this crush on you and I guess I just assumed..."

"No, no, I'm sorry, Rich," Jeremy interrupted, placing his hand on the other boy's arm. "I actually have had a crush on you too, and I memorized all these conversation starters for if it ever got awkward. Then you shocked me and I didn't know what to say."

"Oh my god," Rich chuckled. "You are such a nerd!"

"Says the teenage bookworm," Jeremy countered, a grin on his face.

"Alright, alright," Rich grabbed Jeremy's hand. "Seriously, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course," Jeremy replied, and they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"So," Rich allowed a smile to slide onto his face. "What is something you are obsessed with? What's your favorite number? What is the strangest dream you have ever had?"

"Shut up!" Jeremy playfully shoved Rich before allowing their hands to meet again. They stayed that way until Jeremy got home and collapsed onto his bed, a love-struck smile on his face.


End file.
